


I Love You

by CruelTsunami



Category: Smut Dealer's World
Genre: Brainwashing, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Empathy, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Maledom/Femsub, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Regret, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelTsunami/pseuds/CruelTsunami
Summary: A stalker finally catches his victim but she seems more willing than he anticipated.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Drugging, Rape, Abuse, and Manipulation.

She looks so sad. Walking home from the grocery store every day I want to talk to her, to ask her if she's okay, to ask if there's anything I can do to help. She seems lost and alone. I've gone to that grocery store every day that she's working, some days I don't even buy anything. I just want to see her. I know it's wrong but I can't help myself. She shouldn't have to work that hard for so long just to afford to go to that shitty school. Being a librarian for so long has been tedious but at least it pays well after doing it for so long. I want to rescue her, I just hope she understands.

\--

You stay up late tossing and turning, struggling with the thoughts in your head. You glance at the clock, a bright red 1:34 stares back at you. You sigh and get up, maybe some fresh air will do you some good. Your apartment is small and dreary. You'd love to move out into a bigger place where you could actually say you own something. As you slip on your jacket and twist the lock on your front door you hear a scuffling outside like someone running away. You shake it off and open the door, glancing in both directions before stepping outside. The cool air bites at your soft cheeks. You think back to this morning making sure you remembered your skincare routine. You confirm that you did your daily regiment that morning and shuffle outside. You walk across the street to the local park, taking your time and admiring the quiet of your town in the dark with just the streetlights keeping the darkness away from the world. You walk through the dimly lit park at a leisurely pace, the crisp air relaxing you and bringing your thoughts together. Exactly what you needed tonight, work is so dreary to you. You just want a change. The familiar thud of footsteps snaps you out of your self-loathing. You glance around but don't see a thing, your nerves get the best of you and you decide to walk home. As soon as you turn to leave, you see a large figure dressed in all black flash across your vision. Your heartbeat picks up as fear latches onto you. You turn to run but feel a strong grip around your waist and a cool, damp cloth against your face. You smell... paint? You shriek and are pulled into the shadows. In between your screams you hear the man saying "shhh I'm sorry". You kick and scream, flailing your arms and legs aware of the weakness seeping into your body sapping your strength. A soothing sensation washes over you as your mind goes numb and you slip into a state of unconsciousness. Bliss.

Light. Blinding as it floods back into your life. You immediately clench your fist and try to sit up but find yourself completely restrained. On the bedside table you see your phone with the sim card removed and crushed, beside it you see your driver's license. You shout "Hey! Is anyone there" You hear a shuffling of footsteps just outside the door. The man walks in, eyeing you down never breaking eye contact. You find it best to avert his gaze. "Let me go you fucking pervert" you call out. The man slowly walks up to you and bends down kissing you on the cheek, shock overwhelms you as you look up at him. He's smiling as he kisses you again on your lips. You shudder and turn your head saying "fucking creep". You can't let him know how great it makes you feel. He shakes his head and says "I'm sorry". He gestures to your driver's license, "so your name is Kathrine" he says. "Sorry I missed your birthday, happy 19th". He sits down next to you on the bed he looks down on you, analyzing you, taking in every little detail and feature. He raises his hand slowly and places it on your neck gently and slowly he trails his fingers down your body. "You're so pretty," he says. "Fuck you," you say sternly before spitting at him. He sighs and gently places his left hand over your mouth still dancing his fingers down your body. It tickles but it feels good. You realize you've never had anything like this, it's all so new and exciting. "Are you okay?" he asks. You remain silent. He pulls a pillow off of the bed and places it under your lower back. With animalistic intent, he pulls off your pajama pants. You blush and look away aware of him noticing you aren't wearing panties. Gently he touches you, commenting "you're so wet". "Fuck you," you say quietly. Despite how wet you are he takes out a small bottle of lube and pours some of the smooth liquid onto his fingers. He starts to finger you gently. You've never had someone do this to you. You try your best to pull against the restraints but give up not wanting to give him the satisfaction. He picks up the speed and you let out a soft moan. He smiles as you blush and turn your head away from him. He pulls his hand up and touches his fingers together showing you how wet they are before he wipes them on your shirt. "Are you flexible?" he asks. You remain silent. He takes the cuffs off your ankles with a satisfying click and forces your legs apart into a full split. He lets out a shocked chuckle and you tense up trying to force your legs back together. He gets up off the bed and opens the dresser drawer removing a small baggie with tablets that look oddly like vitamins. "This will make you feel better." He says gingerly. You keep your mouth shut as he takes one out and brings it over to you. He shakes his head and plugs your nose. As soon as you open your mouth he shoves his fingers in wedging it open. He drops one of the tablets in your mouth and you cough as it goes down your throat. "What the fuck was that?" you ask nervously. "Molly," He says as he walks out of the room. You stare up at the ceiling already feeling placebo hitting you as your stomach turns. For about 30 minutes you sit there in dull silence. Then it hits you, a wry smile crawls across your face. Your heart picks up and you feel... good. You feel sympathetic for this man, you don't feel bad for yourself anymore. He walks back in 15 minutes later wearing nothing but his boxers. He isn't fit but his arms have definition showing that he cares to some extent about how he looks. His eyes flash across your body before meeting yours. You avert your gaze staring back up at the ceiling, your cheeks glowing red. You shut your eyes and suddenly feel something hard on your chest. You glance up and see his cock on your chest. You don't have much experience with how big they should be but you're sure that he's huge. He tilts your head to the side so that you're level with his cock. You open your mouth without any incentive and he slides his cock into your mouth. You cough and gag at first but slowly match the rhythm of him fucking your face. You feel yourself getting wet and squeeze your legs together in response. He notices and takes his cock out of your mouth, already you miss the feeling. You're sure it's just the drugs, you can't actually be enjoying this that much. You feel his cock slap against your thigh as he climbs on the bed and forces your legs apart, you don't struggle this time. You never thought your first time would go like this... He pours lube on his cock before gently shoving it inside of you. Asking "are you okay?" "Mhmm". You moan in response. He goes deeper and you lurch forward. Immediately he pulls out, leans in, and kisses your neck. He repositions himself then slides his cock back inside you, slowly getting faster as his cock shapes your insides. You're in love with the feeling of being used. You're in love with this man who kidnapped you. You don't know why and you don't know how. You just know that you want him and you're certain he wants you. Everyone wants to feel wanted and at this point in your life, you're certain it can't get any better. You're wanted, needed even. He looks down on you while you squirm and rotate your hips, your breathing is heavy but you just want more. Suddenly it all stops as he pulls out and you let out a shocked sigh. You want him back inside you but you don't want him to know how desperate you are for his cock. He rubs your pussy and the sensation comes back as he touches you in all the right places. You feel hot as he gets faster, your heartbeat picking up to match your breathing. You feel it coming on as you arch your back and tense up. Then he stops. You whimper wanting it all to come back. Without saying a word he begins again, touching you in the same way. You feel yourself slipping against, you tense up only to have it all taken away as he stops again, wiping his fingers off on your shirt. "Please" you whisper. He takes no notice as he edges you again. He denies you over and over again. Finally, you snap. "Please let me cum... Please, I need it. I'm begging you" You cry out. He looks down at you and says "if I let you cum now you're not going to be allowed to stop until you pass out." You think to yourself he must be bluffing, he can't do that... "fine, just let me cum" he edges you again but this time instead of stopping he speeds up, going faster as you cum all over him and yourself. The warm feeling crawling through your body. You relax, then to your surprise he starts again, going even faster. "W-wait" you stammer. You can't control yourself- you cum again. You struggle to catch your breath, maybe 5 seconds pass before he's rubbing you again. "Wait, please stop" You whimper. He gets faster as it starts to hurt, by now it's more painful than pleasurable yet- you cum even quicker with every orgasm. You've never had this many orgasms in a row. You feel your mind slipping. How long has it been? 10 minutes? 15? 30? You've orgasmed at least 8 times now and you feel yourself slipping. At last, you scream "please no more!" as he shoves his fingers all the way inside of you and your body begins to seize and tremor. Your eyes roll back into your head as your consciousness fades.

You wake up finding yourself to be unrestrained. You immediately get up and try the door, finding it unlocked. You look around for your pajama pants finding them folded neatly on the dresser. You slip them on as quietly as you can. You open the door and look to your left seeing nothing as you turn to look to your right a voice calls out "I made you food!" Your heart jumps and you stumble forward into the hallway. You see him sitting at a nice dining table eating a plate stacked with pancakes. Your mouth waters, all these years alone, how long has it been since you've had something like this? Have you ever had something like this? "The doors aren't locked, if you want to leave you can." He says softly. Is it a trick? You get up and walk to the front door and twist the doorknob, to your surprise it clicks and swings open. You see the outdoors, freedom... But... You like it here. "Come, sit down. Tell me about yourself." You walk over slowly and stare at your plate stacked with pancakes. You find yourself to be absurdly hungry as you tell the man about yourself. He listens intently as you eat and tell him your whole life story. "Who are you?" you ask. "My name is Felix. I'm about 20 years older than you" he replies. He looks young for his age, although the years haven't done wonders for his gut. "I'm a librarian" you know, you've seen him before many times but you never go to the library. "I used to go into your grocery store every day to see you." You remember now. You've seen him so many times. "I'm sorry..." he says. You mean to ask him why but your vision goes blurry and your fingertips go numb as you fall out of your chair onto the floor. The last thing you hear before your consciousness slips out of your grasp is "I can't let you leave me".

You wake up in complete darkness with your arms shackled to the wall of a cold room. "Hello?" you call out. No response, just your voice echoing off the walls around you. "Let me out!" you scream. No response, just the deafening silence. "I..." you trail off. "I love you." Your heart lurches. You love a cruel man who took your life away from you, who drugged you up and hurt you. But at the same time, he's the only one who's ever shown that he cares about you. Slowly the door at the other end of the room opens. The man who you claim to love walks in with a muted expression on his face while he looks at the ground. "I can't let you go," he says with a steely conviction in his voice. Tears form in your eyes. "I won't run away, you can hurt me however you want and I'll stay." You say with desperation in your voice. His eyes dart up to meet yours. He slowly walks over to you as your heart begins to beat faster and faster. He takes your hand in his and leans in. He takes a deep breath, smelling your hair. He looks into your eyes, full of tears. He gently places his fingers on your chin and tilts your head up. He leans in and begins kissing your neck, your knees grow weak. He places his other hand on your stomach, as he lifts his head up to kiss your cheek. Slowly his hand reaches up, underneath your shirt as you feel the warmth of his hand trailing up your body, spreading through your chest. You look up at the concrete ceiling letting him touch your body, wondering to yourself why someone like this would be the first to make you feel this way. You start kissing back desperately trying to capture this feeling you're feeling. He unshackles your arms and pins them up above your head, you don't fight back or try to stop him. He pulls your shirt off and picks you up so your legs are wrapped around his waist. He presses your back against the wall and kisses your chest, slowly working his way towards your tits. You run your hands through his hair pulling him closer to you as he reaches your tits and begins kissing and sucking. Butterflies fly in your stomach as your heartbeat picks up and you give yourself up to him. He sets you down and takes his shirt and pants off, you grasp at his boxers and pull them down revealing the cock that had abused you the night before. He grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls you into him while you open your mouth desperate to make him feel as good as you do. He slides his cock into your mouth and you begin to suck as he gets harder and harder. He pulls it out and taps your face with it, drool spilling down your chin. Embarrassed you look up at him, waiting to see how he will react. He pulls you to your feet and slides down your pants spinning you around and pressing you against the wall. You tense up as you feel his cock inch it's way into your tight pussy. He moans softly and you feel yourself getting even wetter. You feel your mind breaking as you begin to lose what little sanity you have left as you cum all over yourself. He fucks you harder and faster becoming more and more relentless as he pounds himself into your frail body. He thrusts once more and lets out a loud sigh as you feel his cum leaking out of your pussy. He sets you down gently, both of you are sweaty and gasping for breath but he's the most attractive person you've ever seen. 

You love this man. And he loves you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave feedback.


End file.
